Romeo y Julieta
by The owl in the rocket
Summary: La típica obra de teatro que el 80% de las escuelas presenta. Dos mundos diferentes, enemigos por naturaleza. Los matones no salen con los nerds.
1. Romeo y Julieta

**Romeo y Julieta**

El señor Howard va comiendo un burrito de carne, esta tan amargado como siempre. Pega una hoja en el pizarrón de avisos y entra al salón de maestros.

-Guau, alguien tomó leche cortada esta mañana- dice Sam.

-Miren- Freddie se acerca y lee el aviso-, están haciendo audiciones para "Romeo y Julieta"

-Ehem, reunión de ñoños- no puede pasar 10 minutos sin hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre él, es como su oxígeno.

Carly sólo rueda los ojos, está acostumbrada.

-Tal ves alguien quiera actuar conmigo- Freddwart mira ilusionado a su amiga castaña. ¿Por qué se esfuerza? Sabe que todos sus intentos serán en vano.

-Claro, sigue soñando, nub.

-Hmm- Carly intenta zafarse de un compromiso que (hasta ahora) no quiere aceptar.-Lo siento. Tengo que ayudar a Spencer con un proyecto.

-Nos darán puntos extra.

-Tal vez vaya, sólo para ver cómo es.

El día de las audiciones está lleno. Se oyen los murmuros de niños nerviosos estirándose, practicando y memorizando líneas.

Se escucha un silbido desde el fondo del escenario. -Buenos días, monstruos.-Sale de detrás del telón la Srita. Briggs con un cuaderno en la mano.

-¿Usted será la directora de la obra?- una razón mas para salir corriendo.

-En efecto, mocosos.- la la malvada profesora va a disfrutar de hacerlos sufrir. Su plan es hacer de sus vidas un infierno unas 2 horas a la semana, además delas otras 5 que tienen que pasar en la escuela.

-Olvidé que tengo que bañar a mi pez. ¡Adios!- grita un chico rubio desde el fondo.

-¡Diablos! Tengo clase de cocina los miércoles- se excusa otro.

-Pero es jueves...

-Si no voy ahora no llegaré... Suerte, fracasados.

Ahora que se fueron los cobardes, los dividiré por parejas: Samanta con Gibby, Annabelle y Adam y Carlota con Freddie.

Freddie y Carly se paran en una esquina.

-Sé que hubieras querido a cualquier otro que yo. Y no te culpo si te quieres ir.- ¿asi es como te quieres, Benson? Eso es patético.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. No me sentiría más cómoda con nadie mas- Comoda. Esa es la palabra que usa para descirirlo, segura. Donde va cuando no tiene a nadie más, ¿eso es bueno?

-¿Sam? ¿vas a audicionar?- Gibby está sorprendido. Pagaría por ver a Sam recitando poemas con un vestido esponjoso y cabello estirado.

La revoltosa rubia agarra al gordito de la camisa y en tono de amenaza le grita -¿Que tiene de extraño? ¿Al guíen como yo no no puede hacer un papel femenino como este?

-Yo no me refería a eso. Pero sé que a ti no te gustan estas cosas. -Gibbs ruega por qué no lo mate.

-Prefiero pisar popo de rata que entrar a esa ridícula obra. Pero no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga actúe con ese tonto- uno de sus ojos se salió de su órbita.

-¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que te molesta?- El gordito sospecha. Tiene que haber alguna otra razón.

Pag. 2, escena 7.

"¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto"- habla lentamente. Años de ignorar la clase del Sr. Hogwarts le enseñaron a escuchar, gritar, e incluso leer dormida.

"Mi único enemigo es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco. ¿Qué es «Montesco» ? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo."- hay que admitirlo, podrían contratarlo en la Rosa de Guadalupe.

-Si, lo que digas.-Sam esta aburrida. Cuenta los minutos para largarse a comprar una pizza de salami.

"Te tomo la palabra. Llámame « amor » y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo"

-Nadie le dice a mama que hacer- Sam carga 87 kg. Sobre sus hombros, se le tira encima. Los dos caen del escenario convenienemente sobre Freddie y Carly, quienes estaban muy ocupados _practicando._

-¿Estas bien?- Freddie se olvida de su pareja. Le da la mano a Sam y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Hola, sigo aquí- la castaña intenta desviar la atención de su amigo. En ese momento, solo lo quiere para ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir. Se nota que estaban concentrados- ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? Como si le importara lo que los tortolitos hacen.

-_Señorita_ Pucket, tendrá 3 semanas de castigo por dañar propiedad escolar. La veré en mi oficina el martes, como de costumbre. -Briggs sonríe como el gato de "Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas".

-Bruja.

_Love story- Taylor Swift_

Después de como 2 años de volver a leer esta cosa me avergoncé de mí misma.


	2. Di sí, Julieta

**Check yes Juliet**

Gibby está en el patio trasero del edificio donde vive Sam. No quería entrar por la puerta, porque le tiene terror a Espumita. No quiere que le arañe la cara. Vio a Spencer después de que Rampú terminó con él.

-¡Sam! Vamos a llegar tarde al ensayo de la obra.

-¿Para qué voy?, solo soy la tramoyista.- pudo rechazar el trabajo, y irse a ver CSI a casa de Carly. Se hubiera ahorrado muchas horas de trabajo, y de ser mandoneada por la Srita. Briggs. Pero tiene que vigilar al ñoño, de que no se pase con Carly.

_"¿No es el compositor en una canción lo mismo que el armador en el basquetbol?" __**Troy, HSM**_

-¿Y qué importa? Va a ser muy divertido.

-No me vas a convencer.

-No me hagas subir hasta allá- sonaba como su papá cuando se enojaba y se iba a encerrar en su torre de princesa. Le llevaba pastel de vainilla, y esperaba a que saliera.

-Como piensas hacerlo, Tarzán ¿escalando?

-¿Quieres probarme?

El chico se agarra de una enredadera de buganvilias. Se le atoró el pie 2 veces, lo que Sam disfrutó. Cuando llegó, por supuesto que Sam lo volvió a empujar. Gibbs quedó colgando de una mano, 4 metros sobre el suelo.

-¡Por favor, Sam!- sus manos sudaban. Se resbalaba dedo por dedo. Si caía, no iba a morir, pero se rompería una pierna.

La rubia tuvo compasión del gordito. Le dio la mano y lo metió por la ventana.

-Gracias por ayudarme… después de casi matarme- puedes tomar eso como sarcasmo.

-De nada. Me devolverás el favor después- o ella se lo cobrará.

El gordito se quita la camisa (imagínatelo en cámara lenta). Esta podría parecer una situación muy comprometedora, si no se tratara de Gibby.

-¿Por qué te la quitas?

-Está en mi contrato. Mis fans tienen que ver mis abdominales cada 10 minutos.

* * *

><p>Esto había empezado como Seddie. Pero recibí tantos (3 guaau) reviews enojados contra Sibby, que me inspiraron. Me estoy ganado enemigos anónimos. Me gusta ir contra la corriente :) Quiero tratarlo como amistad entre Gibby y Sam, <span>no romántico<span>. Que ustedes lo entiendan mal, no es mi problema.

Y también es mi primer _no-one-shot. _

¿Alguien recuerda" Vampire Sucks"?


	3. Distraído

**Distraído**

"¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!"

"¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto."

-Esto no está funcionando- Freddie se sienta en la escalera del escenario.

-¿Tú crees?- se sienta a su lado.

-Lo siento. No estoy concentrado- su cabeza está llena de tocino.

-¿Y por qué audicionaste?- Carly lo sabe. Pero quiere que se lo diga.

La verdad, no creía que conseguiría el papel. Sólo quería que Carly lo viera intentándolo, y si no ganaba, esperaba que lo consolara.

Y aprovechar para burlarse con Sam de lo patéticos que se veía Gibby _proyectando_. Sam subió las fotos a SplashFace. Freddie se siente culpable, por ser cómplice. A Gibby no le importa, de hecho la puso como foto de perfil.

-¿Para impresionarme?- psicología inversa. Si lo forzaba a confesar, no lograría nada. Tiene que hacer que él solo lo descubra.

Cuando vio la lista de inscripciones, lo primero que pensó fue "a Carly le deben gustar los chicos románticos, con mallas y sombreros de plumas", pero ahora que la tenía enfrente, su corazón no latía, no se perdía en sus ojos… nada. No tienen chispa.

-No lo sé- de verdad no lo sabe. Esto no es una ecuación, no puedes sacarle fórmula, no puede extilparse su corazón y analizarlo, sólo encontraría arterias y sangre.

-Tomemos un descanso.

* * *

><p>También quiero que Carly participe :) La serie se llama "iCarly" no estoy ofendiendo a Sam. He visto muchos fics, donde Carly parece la niña perfecta, y Sam es su sombra. Tal vez por eso se identifica con ella, pero voltearon las cartas, y Carly está desapareciendo.<p> 


	4. ¿Fribby?

**¿Fribby?**

-Espumita no ha comido en 3 dias- dice Sam en tono amenazante. Sabe delo que es capaz.

-Tu gato no me asusta- la puerta se abre 45°. El chillido le desgarra los oídos como cuando el Sr. Hogward escribe algo en el pizarrón- mucho…

-¿Quieres pizza?- lleva 2 semanas debajo de su cama. Si te fijas bien, verás que le está saliendo pelo. Los champiñones son hongos, y se comen en los restaurantes más caros de París. El queso añejo fue inventado en una cueva. ¿Por qué no pizza de moho? Tendría más éxito que la pizza hawaiana.

-No, gracias- que asco.

-Más para mí- ¡de verdad se la metió a la boca!

-¿Sam?

-¿Qué?- contesta sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta Freddie?- esa pregunta le cayó como salsa Valentina en el hígado, los jugos gástricos están haciendo estragos, y quiere vomitar, pero no de asco. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera dicho.

-Vuelve a decir eso y vas a necesitar una cita con el dentista- le muestra los puños, pero le tiemblan como gelatina. Le está dando un pequeño ataque nervioso. "Contrólate, Samantha", se da una cachetada mental.

-Tú no eres la única- el gordito mira triste sus zapatos. Esto no puede terminar bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sam está asustada. Podría encontrarse en un triangulo amoroso entre un ñoño y una bolita de grasa. Gibby es uno de sus mejores amigos, y no quiere herirlo (físicamente), pero no le gusta desea forma.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil ver a Carly y Freddie melosos como un pastel de cerezas con crema batida?- le escupe en la cara. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡¿Te gusta Freddie?- ¡Fantastico! ahora no solo tiene que competir con Carly. También con Gibby.

-Niños,- grita Pam Pucket- ¿quieren una copa de tequila?- ¿enserio tengo que decirte qué está mal en esa frase?

* * *

><p>Demasiado drama, no me gustó :( Ok. He cambiado como 4 veces las parejas, pero sólo superficialmente. ¿No es aburrido cuando sabes que va a terminar Seddie, o Cibyy, o lo que sea? No hay sorpresa. Entiende que si 2 personajes están juntos en una escena, no significa que se gusten.<p>

Aghh! Odio tener que explicarme :

Si tienes un problema con los gays… vete a freír espárragos :). Son deliciosos con aderezo ranch.


End file.
